Stay with me?
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: One Shot- Kagome's been having nightmares. Out of frustration, she goes to Inuyasha's room for some comfort. Complete fluff! NO LEMONS!


**Stay with me?**

Hello! I thought this up during school. Yes, I blanked out again… but it only took five seconds to see it go through my head… okay… ten seconds. Big deal! It's a fluffy fic that I hope u like. It is a short-short, so don't expect too much… except for cotton candy! Lots of that!!

BTW, for lemon lovers, there will be no citrus in here. You were warned!

Disclaimer: Me? Own Inuyasha?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. They had decided to stay in a mansion after Miroku 'banished' a demon from it. Sadly, despite the fact that her futon was 10 times more comfortable than the last, she could not sleep. Her thoughts kept lingering to Naraku. Somehow, he kept managing to haunt her dreams, making her exhausted and jumpy the next day. She awoke with a gasp for the fifth time that night. They just kept getting worse! How could she possibly sleep like this?

Grasping her pillow tightly, she quietly opened the door and walked outside. It was a cold, rainy night, which depressed her even more. If Naraku came that night, how could they possibly manage to survive that one?

After pushing her fears aside, Kagome started her trek to her destination. Where was that? Inuyasha's room. (Once again, no lemons, limes, or citrus anything in this or any other fic!)

Inuyasha lay curled up in his own futon. It had been weeks since he got any decent sleep, and so, decided that this night might be the best chance he got for a few more weeks. He rolled over to face the door when the soft patting of feet reached his ears. The slow pace sounded familiar to him, but the scent was what gave it away. He opened an eye when the door to his room slid open, revealing a young girl in strange pink pajamas.

"Kagome…?" The demon sat up to get a better look at the girl. "What are you doing?" He asked, completely puzzled. Kagome's clutched her pillow tighter to her body, fearing the worst.

"I… I was…" Kagome felt heat rise up into her face. How come she couldn't speak? There was nothing wrong right then… why were her feelings acting up now?

"I can't sleep." She said finally. Inuyasha frowned.

_'I noticed her scent was different tonight…'_ He told himself. From the looks of it, she was really scared.

"Are you having nightmares about that 'geometry' stuff again?" Inuyasha asked with a scowl as he tried to cover up his worries. Kagome shook her head.

"No…" She replied. "I… keep seeing Naraku… standing over you." She closed her eyes and shuddered. "You were dead."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide in shock. This was different from what he usually heard from her. He sighed and sat up fully. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" He asked quietly. Kagome was hesitant. "I don't mind, you know." Kagome still didn't move. "Just… come in!"

Inuyasha stood up, stormed over to Kagome, took her by the shoulder and shoved her inside the room. He then closed the door and turned back to her. Kagome's face was redder than ever. He cocked his head to the side, and soon realized why she was blushing. It was just the two of them… in a bedroom… alone… together… in the middle of the night. He mentally slapped himself. How could he be such an idiot?! But… he couldn't kick her out now. What then?

"You can sleep on the futon." He sighed. "I'll just sleep in the corner." Kagome didn't move. "What?" he asked, an annoyed expression on his face.

"You… were sleeping… I woke you up." Her eyes were full of guilt. "I don't want you to lose sleep over me…"

"Kagome… I always lose sleep over you." He mentally hit himself again. Kagome had a hurt look on her face. "I didn't mean it like that!" He cried, waving his hands in front of him. "It's just… I worry about you a lot… I don't want to put you in danger for my own comfort." Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha… I can take care of myself you know…" Inuyasha wanted to protest, but he said nothing. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm not a little girl."

"Feh… you could barely take care of yourself at the beginning." Kagome glared.

"Well, maybe that's because I didn't expect to end up in a world of demons!!" She snapped. It was Inuyasha's turn to look hurt. Kagome's eyes softened at this. "Not that I hate it or anything… it's just… we don't do stuff like this in the future."

"I know…" He averted his eyes to an extremely interesting knot in the floorboards. Kagome smiled.

"You can take the futon tonight, Inuyasha." She said sweetly. "I'll sleep on the floor." Inuyasha looked back at her.

"You sure?" he asked, guilt and concern washing over him. Kagome nodded.

"I've done it before. I can do it again." Inuyasha nodded dumbly before walking over to his futon and lying down. He pulled the covers over his shoulders and turned to face Kagome, who had made herself comfortable on the floor. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Then an idea sprung into his head.

Sitting up, Inuyasha pulled off the top of his haori. Kagome, who was only a couple of feet away from him, looked up in confusion.

"Here." He said, draping the top over her. "It's not much, but it should help." Kagome smiled. This haori had saved her so many times. From protecting her from Yura to covering her up while they fought the evil sage and the demon tree in Togenkyo.

"Thank you…" She whispered, smiling over at her friend. Inuyasha's ears twitched, but he said nothing. She closed her eyes, pulling the haori up closer to her. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's breath soon became slow and even. It amazed him that he had the patience to do so. Had he ever done so with Kikyo? No… she probably wouldn't even stay in the same hut at him. Kagome was much more trusting. What was it about this girl?

The demon let out a sigh. Yep, Kagome was definitely a strange girl… and a good friend.

_'I don't know what I'd do without her…'_

The demon was snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome's face started to get tense. She let out a small whimper and squirmed around under Inuyasha's haori.

"Please…" She cried. "Don't kill him… don't kill Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She was having another nightmare! Sitting up, he crawled over to the young girl.

"Kagome…" He whispered, shaking her gently. "Kagome wake up. You're dreaming." to his dismay, Kagome didn't hear him. She continued to beg to the imaginary Naraku so that the dream version of him lived.

"Kagome!" He urged, shaking her once again. "Wake up! Come on… please!" He lifted Kagome up and held her close to him. "Come on, Kagome… it's just a dream…" Kagome's whimpering subsided and she soon calmed down. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief when Kagome opened her eyes.

"I-Inuyasha?" She murmured. "Why… why are you…?" Inuyasha silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"It's alright, Kagome." He whispered. "You were dreaming again." Kagome frowned.

"Oh… that means I woke you up again…" She sat up, pushing herself away from the demon. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." She whispered. "I should've never come in here. I'll go back to my room."

"No!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist. She turned to him, a look of shock in her eyes. "Stay… with me? Please?"

Kagome felt her legs turn to jello when she saw Inuyasha's eyes. It was such a strange emotion… she couldn't put her finger on it… but for some reason, she couldn't help but stay.

Kagome's knees gave way as she fell into a sitting position in front of the demon. Her eyes stung with tears and her entire body trembled.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried as she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry!! I was just so scared!!"

Inuyasha smiled softly as he embraced her. "It's okay, Kagome." He whispered, running his fingers through her soft, black hair. "I'm here…"

"It… was so scary…" She whimpered. "He… killed you… I tried to stop him… but you were already…" Kagome broke out into sobs once again. "It felt too real…"

"But it wasn't, Kagome." He argued, his grip on her becoming tighter. "I'm alive and with you now." Kagome pulled back and so Inuyasha reverted to holding her hand in reassurance.

"I know…" She whimpered. "They just get worse each time…" Inuyasha frowned.

"Oh. So that's why you've been so jumpy lately?" he asked with a smile. Kagome nodded.

"Kagome… how can I help you feel better?" he asked, a sincere look in his eyes. Kagome averted her eyes from him, a hint of pink spread across her cheeks. Inuyasha smiled slightly and pulled her towards his bedding. Kagome was hesitant, but Inuyasha continued to pull.

"Kagome… you have to trust me on this… I promise not to do anything to you. Alright?" Kagome nodded warily, still uncomfortable about the thought of being so close to Inuyasha for an entire night.

"Inuyasha… are you sure about this?" The demon nodded in reply.

"You'll be fine." He replied. "This way we'll both get sleep without worry." Kagome smiled tenderly at Inuyasha, who returned the gesture.

"C'mon." He said, gently pulling her down under the covers. He took the pillow that she had brought with her and placed it where her head would rest. "If you start having nightmares, I can help you get back to sleep." Kagome blushed and nodded.

"But- Inuyasha…" Kagome bit her lip. She knew that he wasn't going to stop bugging her until she co-operated. Kagome was slightly ticked off, but the feeling of his body against hers made her feel better.

"It's alright, Kagome." He reassured her. "It's not like I'm Miroku or anything!" Kagome giggled.

"I guess you're right." She murmured, finally letting her head relax on the pillow he had placed for her. "And I'm glad it isn't." She added, snuggling in. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, you should be!!" he snapped. "You'd be pregnant with his child faster than you could slap him!" Kagome laughed again.

"I can't believe you said that, Inuyasha!" She giggled.

"Well it's true." He muttered, pouting slightly. Kagome smiled softly, inching closer to him. The demon self-consciously wrapped his arm around her in return.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, closing her eyes. Inuyasha smiled.

"Night." He replied before he too, fell asleep.

& & & & &

_Kagome watched with a horrified look on her face as Inuyasha fought Naraku. Sadly, Naraku was winning once again._

_"Come on, Inuyasha!" She cried. "You can do it!" _

_"Fool!" Naraku said as he knocked Inuyasha to the ground. The silver-haired demon tried to get back up, but was pinned down by his enemy._

_"Any last words?" He asked. Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes._

_"No!" She screamed, running up. "Don't kill Inuyasha! Please!!"_

"Don't kill Inuyasha… please…"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He looked down at Kagome, who was tossing and turning in his arms.

"Kagome?" He said, shaking her gently. "Don't tell me you're having another nightmare…"

_"Kagome?" _

_Inuyasha, who was pinned to the ground turned to her, eyes wide. _

_"Stay back!" He warned. "He'll kill you!" Kagome didn't move. "Kagome!!"_

_"No!" She yelled, glaring at her dear friend. "I'm not leaving without you!"_

"I'm not leaving… without you…"

Inuyasha paused. She hadn't said this in her last nightmare. They really were getting worse! From what it sounded like, the dream version of him was on the brink of death. Heh. Like that would ever happen to him! But Kagome seemed really scared. Did she always worry about him like this? He wanted to wake her up, but something was nagging at him.

"Why… why won't you leave him?"

_"Why won't you leave him?" Naraku asked, lifting his head to face her. Kagome tensed, scared about what would happen._

_"Because… because I…" Kagome closed her eyes. It was now or never. Inuyasha had to know._

_"Because I love him!" _

"Because I love him…" She whimpered. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Kagome…" He whispered, a look of shock in his amber orbs. Not knowing what to do, he pulled her into a warm embrace, as if scared to let her go.

_"Kagome…?" Inuyasha's eyes had a different look in them. It wasn't rejection or anger. It was a mixture of happiness, joy, surprise and love. That warm look made her feel as if Inuyasha was embracing her right then and there. He smiled weakly at her before turning back to Naraku and kicking him off. The demon flew back, letting out a cry of anger._

_"DIE!!" Inuyasha cried, snatching his sword and thrusting it into Naraku's gut. Naraku let out a sickening scream before disintegrating and vanishing. _

_Sheathing his sword, Inuyasha turned to Kagome, that same warm smile on his face._

_"Kagome… thank you…" _

Kagome's eyes shot open. The dream ended! It had finally ended! She looked up to see a familiar pair of golden eyes gazing down at her.

"I-Inuyasha?" She asked groggily. "Did I wake you up?"

"You started talking in your sleep again." He replied. Kagome blushed.

"What did you hear?" She asked, scared to know what she had said. Inuyasha wore a lopsided smile on his face, which worried her even more.

"Nothing much." He replied, propping his head up with his elbow. "You didn't want someone to kill me, you argued with me…" His smile broadened. "Oh. And you said you loved me."

Kagome's cheeks became a brilliant shade of pink. Pushing back from Inuyasha, she saw a strangely familiar look in his eyes. They were filled with happiness, joy, surprise and love.

"Ah… I was afraid you'd say that." She murmured. Inuyasha frowned.

"Well, did you mean it?" He asked. Kagome averted her eyes, scared to reply. "Come on… I won't bite." Kagome gave him a disbelieving look. "No pun intended." He added quickly. Kagome smiled at her dear friend. "Well?!"

"Okay! I meant it!" She cried. "I'm not sure how long I've loved you, but I really do!" She looked up at Inuyasha, worried what he would say.

"Kagome… why didn't you say anything?" he asked. Kagome averted her eyes once again.

"Well… I was worried about what you would think…" She murmured. "I know how much you love Kikyo, and-" Kagome was silenced by Inuyasha placing his fingertips on her lips.

"Kagome…" he whispered. "You're an amazing person. You've helped me through thick and thin and then some. You brought my trust in humans back. And if it wasn't for you…" He leaned closer to her. "…I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Kagome was about to speak when she felt a different sensation on her lips. Inuyasha was kissing her softly. Sure, you could call it innocent… that is, if you weren't already lying in the same bed together. She knew that it would somehow end up like this… either that, or Miroku and Sango would wake up to find them sleeping together. He pulled back and smiled gently at her.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered. "But… what about-"

"Kagome, I have no clue when it happened, but I started to love you. Each time you were in trouble, I risked it all to save you. Each time you left for home, I fought the urge to follow. I was happy when you laughed and I wanted to rip anyone to shreds if they made you cry… even if it was me." Inuyasha gently traced the contours of her face with his claws. "I was worried that you didn't feel the same for me, so I simply acted like I usually do."

"So you _were _jealous when Kouga stole me away from you!!" Inuyasha started to blush. "Come on… say it!!"

"Okay! I was jealous!" He cried, blushing even more. "I… just didn't want to see you in the hands of another guy." Kagome smiled.

"You are way too overprotective." She teased.

"Am not!" He shot back, his cheeks still red. Kagome giggled as she gently rubbed his ears.

"I know…" She whispered. Inuyasha smiled and gently pulled her close to him once again. "But I love you anyway."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly before pulling Kagome into another kiss. This time, Kagome kissed back. When they pulled apart, Inuyasha smiled softly at her.

"I love you so much, Kagome." He whispered. Kagome smiled and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too…" She murmured in reply. Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

"I don't think I can fall asleep now." It was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"Me neither." She said, pulling back from him.

"So, what then?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome smiled mischievously.

"More kisses?" She suggested. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"I could live with that." He whispered, rubbing his nose against hers. Kagome giggled before Inuyasha sealed their lips in another kiss.

"I can't wait until tomorrow…" Kagome said after they separated for a third time. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?" His ears twitched in curiosity. Kagome smiled.

"It means I get to spend another day with you." Inuyasha smiled gently as Kagome cuddled into his white shirt. "I don't want this quest to ever end." The demon stroked her hair and pulled her closer.

"You know what, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, resting his chin on her head. "Neither do I…"

End.

Okay. I really needed to finish that! I haven't worked on any Inuyasha fics except for the AU one. Speaking of that, I should post chappy 7 soon.

Here's to my best bud Dragoneyes238, who finally posted her hilarious chapter 5 of At your Service!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!

Oh! And here's to Vegasbobcat for introducing me to the site, Jet Set Revolution! I LOVE it!!!

And here's to Sugablaze, or The Shape-Shifting Chick, as most of you know her, and her awesome JSRF fics along with her obsession with Jim Carrey!! YAAAAAH!!!

And one more 'here's to' to Helena! Helen doesn't have an account, but she's one of my other best friends along with my rival in art!!

Okay, that's all I can think of for now. I'm feeling sick. And it wasn't from watching too much Ripley's!! I have a stomach of STEEL!! YAAAAH!!!

Review!


End file.
